


Roasted //chaelisa//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [10]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Лиса сменяет цвета гардероба с черного на черный и добавляет шапку — холодает стремительно, а согреваться не с кем — из теплого в жизни только черный кофе и огромный шарф — тоже черный — греют паршиво — обжигают горло горечью и немного защищают от ветра. От одиночества не защищает никто.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 2





	Roasted //chaelisa//

**Author's Note:**

> Troye Sivan — Strawberries & Cigarettes

У Лисы губы обожженные скуренными до фильтра сигарет и октябрь не только в календаре — в душе — сентябрь догорел, и она вместе с ним. Лиса сменяет цвета гардероба с черного на черный и добавляет шапку — холодает стремительно, а согреваться не с кем — из теплого в жизни только черный кофе и огромный шарф — тоже черный — греют паршиво — обжигают горло горечью и немного защищают от ветра. От одиночества не защищает никто.

Лиса живет, не ожидая новых дней — новых в смысле перемен, а не обновления — время бежит, дедлайны горят, мысли путаются — все как всегда, без предчувствий и надежд — кофе держит баланс с сигаретами — губы трескаются от прохладного ветра, но Лиса исправить ничего не пытается — ей все равно, в лучшем случае до весны.

— Подожжешь? — Лиса отрывается от телефона и поднимает глаза — перед ней край сигареты в тонких длинных пальцах — на пальцах фаланговые кольца аккуратные из серебра — красиво и так маняще — Лиса зависает немного, но зажигалкой щелкает на автомате все же.

— Спасибо — Лиса пытается сфокусироваться на лице — незнакомка поистине прекрасна — пухлые губы сразу бросаются в глаза, и Лиса готова признать, что зима в душе уже не так близко. У девушки яркие волосы — как раз под стать книжным описаниям осени и глаза бездонные. На неё бы табличку вешать «не подходи убьет. сожжет до тла» — но Лиса такой не находит и суется.

— Лиса.

— Чеён.

Они курят молча и разглядывают друг друга с неприкрытым интересом — Лиса немного сгорает, словно кто-то зажигает спички на местах Чеёниных взглядов — горят быстро, но ощутимо.

— Может сбежим — это звучит как план, не как вопрос, и Лиса пожимает плечами — до пары еще двадцать минут, а курить столько определенно вредно — Лиса кивает и потуже затягивает шарф — кажется, огонь без кислорода не разгорается.

Чеён смеется высоко, но немного охрипше и предлагает Лисе руку.

— Что, даже не спросишь куда?

— Не спрошу — Лиса вкладывает руку в чужую — всю себя в этот жест, потому что терять ей нечего, а учеба подождет — наконец появилась возможность жить.

— Аккуратнее надо быть — Чеён выхватывает из рук Лисы сигарету, что почти обожгла нежные губы. — У меня машина за углом, побежали! — Лиса следует за Чеён безоговорочно и тоже смеется — Чеён говорит «красиво».

Они едут в кафе, которое Чеён нравится до покалывания в пальцах — если самой Чеён верить — они болтают с Лисой непринужденно, словно знакомы не один диалог о сигаретах, а минимум пару общих историй — разговор переходит на личное и обратно на общее, пока они не причаливают на обед — Лиса влюбляется в это кафе, вполне разделяя пристрастие Чеён — последняя даже соглашается выпить с Лисой кофе, хотя она «чайная персона».

Чеён наклоняется к Лисе через стол и вытирает уголки Лисиных губ — улыбается коварно, но беспечно садится на место.

— Тебе правда нужно быть осторожнее. Твои губы совсем не в порядке.

— Ты смотришь на мои губы — теперь Лисина очередь задавать утвердительные вопросы и усмехаться — черная толстовка резко становится сильно душной, а кофе все труднее глотать.

— Определенно да.

— Ты можешь не только смотреть.

Они сбегают в машину, но со стоянки не уезжают — поцелуи на заднем сидении и тонкие пальцы под черной футболкой и Лисины руки в Чеёновых ярких волосах — раны на губах болят от чужого напора, но у Лисы душа наконец не болит. Лиса сгорает до тла и возрождается снова — октябрь зажигается и жизнь в нем с новой силой.


End file.
